


Stuff & Nonsense

by Whedonist



Series: Why Don't You and I [5]
Category: Nikki & Nora
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonist/pseuds/Whedonist





	1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Nikki  & Nora 

**Pairing:** Nikki/Nora 

**Rating:** PG-13 to R (depends on the chapter) 

**Title:** Stuff  & Nonsense 

**Disclaimer:** These characters well, Nikki, Nora, Dan, Darius, Georgia, Charlie, Arthur, Bobby and Mrs. Delaney are so not mine (dammit!), but Ann and Jill and other characters not mentioned in the pilot are (Ha!). The ones in the “dammit!” category belong to Nancylee Myatt and other’s I don’t know. Title and inspiration for this piece comes from Missy Higgins’ song, Stuff  & Nonsense… 

**A/N:** Stuff! Well, actually it’s been year-end reporting and budgets for the new year being finalized. All boring, but incredibly busy-type work. I was really trying to get this finished up last week and have it out to beta over last weekend…that didn’t happen, but it’s also Nemodoryismyido’s b-day…and I thought it’d be cool to have it up for her b-day…I made it in under the wire…so help me wish her a happy not-too-belated type of b-day and while you’re at it, enjoy the read. Don’t expect a lot of plot progression from this baby, we’re just here for the fluff this time around…oh, and bit of drunken debauchery a little later on ;0) 

Ch. 1 – Dilly Dally

I stretch and yawn as the cityscape comes into view. Nora’s behind the wheel of our rental, it’s the day after Christmas and I’m dead tired. But, Nora and I have two weeks, nine days of which will be spent here with Ann and Jill while the others will hopefully involve me, her and our home. Clothes will be optional. 

We flew into Arlington a little after three this afternoon. It wasn’t a bad flight, a little under three hours, but the drive to Richmond put us at another two and a half hours. Nora wanted to rent a Ford something or other. I grin looking around the plush leather interior. I was able to talk her into something a little more comfy. The Escalade, very similar to Darius’, fits me nicely and might I add Nora looks good behind the wheel. 

“We’re almost there,” she says, looking out of the corner of her eye at me. 

I shrug. “That’s nice; do you know where we’re going?” She seems to know her way okay, but it never hurts to ask these things. Nora is many things, but she also hates stopping to ask for directions; which is beyond me, the way I figure it is if your lost it’s better to talk to someone who knows than drive around dumbly. 

“Yeah, they’ve lived in the same spot since they moved,” my lover answers smiling. “It’s in this small condo development. Jill wanted the house next to her parents, but that would have added another thirty minutes to Ann’s commute into Quantico.” 

She signals and merges off the I-195. Turning right at the off ramp, she weaves her way through the city’s downtown area with ease. “Wait, Quantico was two hours behind us…” I trail off. Who would commute two hours one-way to work? 

Nora shrugs at this. “They wanted to be around Jill’s parents, who I haven’t met, but Ann says that’ll change today. They got this place as a compromise ‘cause it’s close enough to the highway and Jill can still get to her mom’s with relative ease.” 

“How often do you come up here?” I wonder. I know that right before we were partnered she was on vacation, but I never really did bother to find out where. 

“Once a year, sometimes twice, but last year,” she says this smiling at me, “was pretty busy what with the new partner and all.” She winks at me and I smile. I reach over and grab the hand that’s resting on the center console and lace our fingers together. 

The skyscrapers begin to recede in the mirror and Nora turns onto a small residential side street. Three and four story buildings line up next to one another on the narrow street. Nora does her best and finds a parking place that doesn’t require a small miracle to squeeze this behemoth into. 

The afternoon sun is a disarming piece of false advertising. We step out of the SUV and the cold hits us both. It’s really not the warmest out. “Thank you,” I tell Nora as we round the back to grab our bags. 

Her eyebrows knit together and I explain, “For talking me into bringing the heavier jacket. It’s cold.” 

“Yeah, farther north, colder climate.” She smirks and I roll my eyes. 

She hands me the two smaller bags and takes the one large suitcase and my garment bag. I sigh and follow her down a sidewalk. I beat her to the lobby door and stick my tongue out at her annoyed look as I hold the front door open. If she’s gonna be pig-headed about carrying the luggage the least I can do is grab a few doors. 

The lobby is non-descript, clean with a bank of mailboxes off to our left. We take the elevator up to the fourth floor and the hallway has two doors one on the right and on the left, directly across from each other. Nora doesn’t bother knocking on the door to her left, but instead, turns the knob to push it open. 

“Ann! Jill!” she calls out. 

A squeal is given right before we hear someone come running along the hardwood floors. Jill rounds the corner and enters the foyer. I barely have time to register her once again leaping on to my girlfriend and planting a hard closed mouth kiss on stunned lips. The first time I saw this I was jealous. This time is no different. 

I cough loudly and Jill drops to the floor, grinning madly. I’m about to say hello when she attacks me in turn. I don’t get a kiss, but I am on the receiving end of a bone crushing hug. I grunt and Jill giggles. 

“Baby, please don’t assault our guests,” Ann says dryly from behind Jill. 

Her wife lets me go and I suck in a breath. That girl is a bundle full of odd enthusiasm. “Hi Jill,” I say while giving Ann a wave. 

The agent winks at me and pushes off against the wall. “She didn’t break anything did she?” 

“No,” I say as Jill grabs one of the bags on my shoulder and the sleeve of my jacket. 

Ann and Nora get their hugs in while we’re dragged from the foyer to a large open living room. The walls are an off white, the decoration is minimal. A few prints here and there with photographs of people I can’t see along the entertainment center, end tables and a few hung between the paintings. 

The furniture is oak and a light brown leather. It’s clean. That’s the biggest thing I get from the space. I’m not sure whose doing that is. My guess is Ann. I’ve seen Jill in action and while she isn’t messy, she isn’t the most spotless person around. 

Jill leads me along the apartment, showing me where the two spare bathrooms are, the guest bedroom and the office. There are two doors left along the hallway right off the living room. She points to the second to last door and says, “This is our bedroom.” 

She pushes the door open and clothes pockmark the floor, chair and bed. Grinning a little sheepish, she informs, “I was having a hard time finding something to wear.” 

The space is much more what I would have expected from the ladies I’ve come to know. It feels far more lived in than anything else. 

“And,” she leads me away to the last door, “this is Nora’s and your room.” The room is very similar to Nora’s old bedroom at her apartment. It’s large and comfortable. It even smells a bit like her which is surprising. “Nora can show you where everything goes.” She puts the bag down on the bed and I follow suit. 

“Tell me you guys at least changed the sheets from my last visit?” Nora chides as she wheels the rest of our luggage into our room. 

“Uh, duh,” Ann snarks. She comes in and drops down on the bed while I lean against the dresser. Jill takes a seat in her wife’s lap and Nora drops everything by the reading chair next to the bed. 

“Hey,” my girl says holding up her now free hands, “I was just askin’. I know neither of you are gonna make Martha Stewart or June Cleaver proud.” 

“Hey!” chorus the married couple. 

“And I’d lay into you for that Nora Marie,” Ann laughs, “but we need to get you two quickly settled and then off to Jill’s parents. They’re expecting all of us for a belated Christmas Dinner in less than an hour.” 

“We’ll leave you two to get settled,” Jill chirps, bouncing on the balls of her feet. At the twin looks of confusion from Nora and Ann, Jill must read them right ‘cause she stops bouncing and sighs, “I’m just excited. Nora’s here. She’s gonna meet my mom and dad and she’s finally brought someone with her!” 

Ann rolls her eyes, offers a look of apology to her friend and drags her wife out the door. “Be ready in ten. No hanky panky, Delaney. Hands above the waist, Beaumont!” and with that she and Jill shut the door, leaving me with an amused blonde. 

“I have no idea,” Nora says. 

Laughing, I walk over to her and gather her in my arms. “It’s all right, sugga. They’re happy you’re here.” I peck the tip of her nose and then her lips. Her hands begin wandering a little lower and I let them. Ann only told me to keep my hands above the waist. “I’m also happy that you’re here. With me,” I purr. 

She mumbles, “Hmm, funny how it seems to be working out.”   


* * *

  


Snow dusts the sides of the small barely two lane country road we’re on. One minute we were in Richmond and the next thing I notice is a narrow road that Jill directs me on from the passenger seat. 

“The road is going to Y as you come around the bend, veer left,” she says, pointing to the split just as we come out of the turn. 

Signaling quickly, I follow her directions down another smaller road that may or may not be two lanes. The houses along this road are further apart than most, each home sits on at least an acre. No fences, no walls or barriers keeping the houses separated. It looks nice. 

“See the black and gold mailbox on the left,” Jill points about fifty yards ahead, “Go ahead and pull into the driveway.” She semi-bounces in her seat. I’ve not seen her this excited for some time. In fact, the last time I saw her like this was when I met them in Myrtle Beach for a sorely needed vacation a few years back. 

“Ann, you give her anything today?” I wonder aloud. 

“She only took one hit off that pipe this morning,” Ann answers blandly. “Jill you crack out some more when I went for my run?” 

“Both of you can bite me. Can’t I be excited that it’s Christmas and I’m going to have everyone together for the first time?” 

My right eyebrow rises and I notice Nikki grinning next to Ann in the backseat. I turn left and stop behind a small royal blue Ford Ranger. There are only two other cars in the driveway, an older model Chevy Cavalier and Lee’s cherry red 1970 Chevelle SS396 Coupe. I pull in next to Lee’s car and appreciate the vehicle. I’m not much for sports, I’m not much for music or movies, but good God, I can’t help appreciate a good older car. They don’t make them like that anymore. Last time I visited, Lee and I talked cars for the better portion of the evening we spent at their favorite bar. 

Jill hops out of the car as soon as it’s in park while the rest of us follow shortly. Gathering the presents that Nikki and I brought while Ann gathers the things they brought we head for the side door of an enclosed back patio. Jill kicks off her shoes and directs, “Come on, mom hates when we track in mud and stuff. Here,” she takes the bags from my hands while I take my shoes off. 

“Jillian Leigh?” a voice calls from behind the door leading into the house. 

“Yeah,” Jill hollars back. 

The door opens and Lee’s standing there in the most ridiculous sweater I’ve ever seen. It’s a blue turtleneck with a cycling Santa holding onto a sack of presents while listening to a Walkman. I want to scratch my head and try to figure out when I’ve seen something that God awful looking. 

“Lee,” Ann says, “Just so we’re all clear, tomorrow I’m coming over and burning that thing.” 

Lee just grins at his friends. A beer is in his hand and he looks over at Nikki. “You must be the woman I’ve heard so much about?” He holds out his other hand and Nikki shakes it. “Lee Sherman. The uh, Larry to Ann and Jill’s Moe and Curly.” 

Laughing, Nikki bobs her head. “Nikki Beaumont. Nice to meet you. The girls have talked some about you too.” 

“Lee, really, can I discuss that sweater for a second?” Jill asks, her head hanging in her hands. 

“Not open for discussion, one of my students got it for me. Suck it up.” He winks at me and says, “Nora, it’s good to see you again. Why don’t you guys come in or Linda’s going to yell at me and I dread that worse than pretty much anything else.” 

We all file through and enter the kitchen. It’s warm and smells of ham with all the trimmings. It’s done in a country kitchen style with apples and pies and red, white and blue. I look at Jill. I look back at the kitchen. The two things do not compute. I mean Jill’s a lot of things. She’s great at a lot of things, but my mind can’t really comprehend the woman I’ve come to see as family being raised in this place. 

“Jelly Bells,” I hear a man’s voice call from the hallway off to the kitchen, “Who did you bring with you?” A tall lanky brown haired man comes around the corner and stops short. His smile is wide and I can see in Jill the bits of her father. Both with high foreheads, Roman sloped noses and the same color eyes. 

“Hi, Dad.” Jill steps over and gives her father a hug, “Where’s mom?” 

“Setting up the dining room. Why don’t you introduce your friends.” He lets his daughter go then shakes Ann’s hand. 

“This is Nora,” Jill says, pointing to me and then at my partner, “and her partner Nikki. Nora’s one of our oldest friends from New Orleans.” 

His eyes light up in recognition and he walks over his hand sticking out. I give it a shake and he says, “Nice to meet you, I’m John. These three have said a lot about you.” Turning to Nikki he gives, “Not so much about you, but my Jill seems to think the world of you.” 

Nikki takes the hand graciously and we all follow the patriarch of the house down a short hallway to the living room and into the dining room. I try and manage the layout of the house. The kitchen’s in the back down the hall and into the living room, where the front door is located and then the dining room with another small hallway off to the side with three doors. 

“The house ain’t all that big,” John offers, “two bedrooms and a bathroom down the hallway there. Linda, the rest of the kids have arrived.” 

A woman similar to what I would think an older Jill would look like looks up from the table she was setting and smiles. Then there’s a squeal, eerily similar to Jill’s that her mother let’s out as she rounds the table. 

Before I know what hits me, I’m wrapped up in a hug that I think could put Andre the Giant to sleep. I get rocked from side to side as Linda gushes, “Oh my, you must be Nora, Ann and Jill have shown me pictures. It’s so good to finally get to meet you!” 

My back is as stiff as a board, my hands are balled at my sides and the woman pays no attention to any of it. 

Just as quickly as I was smothered, I’m let go, she grabs Nikki and gathers her in her arms. Linda gives another small squeal and gushes more. 

“Mom, seriously,” Jill groans from Ann’s side where her head’s buried. 

The rest of us laugh as the two women let go of each other. Nikki’s look is one of shock and amusement. “I like you,” she states to Linda letting the older woman swing an arm across her shoulders. 

“I’m just so happy to finally meet you all. Jilly talks about you, Nora, and Ann, too. Nikki’s new to their stories, but it’s good to meet you too,” Linda gives my girl a squeeze and then drops her arm. “Now, dinner will be ready shortly. Dad why don’t you take them in the living room. Entertain while I finish up. Ann, I’ll need you.” She hooks her arm through Ann’s and they start to head off towards the kitchen. 

“Hey!” Jill whines, “I can help out in the kitchen.” 

Linda shakes her head as she turns back to her daughter. “Jilly, I love you, but my dear sweet child, you doing anything in my kitchen, but eating, is a disaster in the making.” She pats Ann’s hand and says, “Annie’ll help me.” 

I cover the smirk with my hand as the two women head to the kitchen and Jill shuffles into the living room. It’s going to be an interesting night.   


* * *

  


The dining room table had been cleared an hour ago. Nora, Ann, Jill, Lee, Linda and I are sitting around the kitchen table embroiled in a very serious game of Contract Rummy. Now, if you had asked me an hour ago if I had thought a game of Rummy, of any sort, could have been one of the most amusing games to play, I would have looked at you a tad funny and called you “touched”. Now, after the past half hour with Lee and Ann trading barbs and Linda and Nora in cahoots feeding each other cards, I know I would have been wrong. 

And since my lovely partner has decided to take sides with the elder of the group, Jill and I have decided to form our own alliance and take the whole lot of them down. 

“Nik, I need a six of hearts to go down and out,” my partner this evening leans over and whispers in my ear. 

This does not go unnoticed by Lee as his eyes narrow from across the table. “Hey, hey. No whispering over there,” he says while waggling a finger between the two of us. “Jillian Leigh I know you too well.” 

Jill manages a very convincing look of innocence and bats her eyes at the man across from us. “Lee, I was just asking Nikki here when she was going to let Nora take my mom out on a date.” 

The two women in question look our way, eyes wide. I bite my lower lip and suppress the snicker. 

“Jilly,” her mother’s tone is one of warning. 

“Well, mom, you two just seem so cozy.” The model for additional teasing sticks her tongue out at the two as Nora rolls her eyes. 

“I can’t believe you had to raise her,” Nora commiserates with Linda. 

The mother pats Nora’s arm and sighs. “It was a trial. Thank God for Lee and Ann. They seemed to keep her under control during the formative years.” 

I raise an eyebrow and Ann snorts. 

“Linda, I’m not sure if you’ve paid attention the last thirty years or so, but you can’t really keep Jill in line.” Ann says a wink in her wife’s direction before adding, “Of course, having a shiny object around or two doesn’t hurt to keep her occupied.” 

The table busts up, even Jill who nods in agreement. “It’s not my fault,” she says, “I like shiny things. And if we want to talk occupied Annie, I can share with the group just what keeps you entertained.” 

Lee groans and Linda cuts her daughter off at the knees, “Now, listen here, I will not have that kind of talk at my table. I’ve walked in on you and Ann enough to be scared for life. I don’t need to hear about it.” 

Lee snickers, “You? I’ve got into the habit walking into a room they’re supposed to be in with my eyes closed just in case.” 

Ann punches him on the arm and scoffs. “Right, like I haven’t walked in on you when you were with one of the string of girls that seem to revolve in and out of your apartment.” 

“Ann,” Lee whines, “You make me sound like a womanizer. It’s not womanizing if the women involved understand that I’m not looking to shack up just hook up.” He turns his attention to me and Nora, “Help me out here ladies?” 

Nora sends a look my way. She’s heard about some of my past. Not a lot and I’m not willing to share much. Not that I’m ashamed, but it also wasn’t a highlight for me as a human being. “Well,” I manage to think of something that won’t be too crass, “if both parties are aware of the circumstances going in and no expectations have been set up then, two consenting adults should be allowed to do what they wish.” 

“Speaking of, what are the plans for your vacation Nikki? Nora?” Linda changes the topic like a pro and it takes Nora a second to switch gears. 

It’s Jill that steps in, thankfully, because I have no idea what we’re going to do here. I was content in letting Nora steer this ship. “I have their stay all planned. Kind of. Lee is going to pick up Vanessa tomorrow. Then there’s this show on Friday night that I was going to take them to…” 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Ann butts in, “I have that thing with John and you said you’d go.” 

Jill’s face falls. “Annie it’s the memorial show that Justin’s doing for Joe Strummer. I already said I’d be there.” 

Ann shakes her head and I look at Nora. Her shoulder raises a little in response to my look. “Well, why don’t we do this,” I try, “Ann, why don’t I go with you, a club show isn’t really my style. Nora can go with Jill. We can swap for the night?” I wink at her and Ann blushes ever so slightly, tinting in a similar fashion to Nora. 

“That’s a great idea!” Jill squeals and slings her arm around my shoulders. 

“Now, wait,” Nora says shooting me a look. I frown because I had thought that was what she was going to suggest. “What if I want to go to this thing with John and Ann?” 

Shaking my head, I answer, “Because you, sugga, have already spent time with Ann and her boss. I haven’t. It’ll give me a chance to have some alone time with Ann and you can go to the club, because you will have more fun with Jill.” 

Jill nods and Ann rolls her eyes. 

“So this mean we’re still on for Friday?” Lee’s scratching his chin looking a little lost. 

“It does,” Ann concedes. “Nik, it’s dress up. So…” 

“I’ve brought plenty of things to wear,” I say smiling. “Now, that we have that settled, back to the game. I plan on whooping the rest of you in a few short minutes.” 

I pick up my cards and the group chatters for a second as they reorganize their cards. I watch as Nora picks up from the stack in the middle of the table and quickly discards a Jack of Clubs. It was what I needed. 

I smile, just a quick upturn of my lips towards Nora. Contract Rummy isn’t too complicated, moderate for most card players. Considering we’re in our sixth hand of a seven hand game. That Jack will not only let me lay down the two runs, which are four sequential cards in the same suit and the one set or three of a kind if you prefer, while allowing me to slip Jill the card that she needs to go down while leaving me with no discard. 

If I’ve kept track well enough, that’ll put Jill and I neck and neck for the winning spot, provided the seventh hand which is a three run and out hand, goes our way. Jill’s promised to take me shopping in D.C. if either of us wins. 

“You gonna pick up, Nik or just look at your hand,” Ann asks off to my left. 

I lick my lips and smile at her. Plucking the Jack from the discard stack, I slip it in to my hand between the Ten and Queen then manage to pass the six Jill needed to her under the table. “Hold those breeches sugga. I’m thinkin’.” 

Jill barely restrains the snicker as I lay down the two runs and the set. I raise my hands and wiggle my fingers. “You were saying, Annie?” I tilt my head to the side and wiggle my eyebrows. 

She rolls her eyes. 

“Thank you, Nikki,” Jill says as she picks up a card off the stack. I watch as she lays down her hand and tosses her last card on to the discard pile. “I think that calls the hand,” she teases the rest of the table. 

A collective groan is heard around the room. I feel Nora’s eyes on me and I look to her. Her left eyebrow is raised in question. I only smile and start to add up the points on the table. 

It’s going to be a fun trip.   


* * *

  


Slick with lavender scented baby oil my hands slide down Nikki’s back. I take a moment to knead a missed knot of muscle as she groans underneath me. Thankfully, Jill seems to be enjoying the television in their bedroom next door so Nikki’s moan is at least only audible to the two of us. We got back from Jill’s parents’ house a while ago and after Nikki and I begged off another episode of one of Jill’s many favorite T.V. shows, I decided that Nikki deserved a little TLC. 

She managed to organize the trip, grab airfare, line up Darius to take care of Mister while we’re gone and finished off both stacks of reports on our desks yesterday before our vacation started. I figure I owe her one. Besides, it’s not like I’m losing out on this rub down either. She’s naked from the waist up under me as I straddle her rear end. 

It’s not an entirely altruistic gesture on my part. 

My hands go back up and I press a little lighter the knots that were peppering her back gone. I slide hands up over her shoulders to her biceps and back down. My lover begins a deep throated hum. Nearly putty in my hands, I lean down and whisper, “So what did Jill promise you?” 

The moaning stops as my words tickle over her right ear. “Hmm?” she mumbles. 

“To win the game. You helped her. What did Jill promise you?” I ask again. Like she didn’t know I knew what was going on at that dinner table. I know Jill. She hates to lose. Her competitive streak is only thinly masked under the air of indifference she likes to project to the outside world. If you take the time and get to know the woman, you’ll see it. She’s a fighter. She hates losing and she most certainly hates losing to Ann. 

While Jill and Ann lived in New Orleans, we would stay in some nights and play board games, cards or whatever was entertaining for the evening and for a few months, the two women were engaged in a very fierce competition of, all things, beer pong. Those nights were extremely entertaining for those witnessing the exchange between the two lovers. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nikki lies. 

“Hmmm,” I grumble and press into her slick back. I discarded most of my clothes when we closed the bedroom door. The tank top I have on sticks to her and I press my panty clad hips against her backside a little harder grinding her down into the mattress. “I don’t believe you.” 

Another groan slips free and she shudders underneath me. “Nora,” she pleads a little as my hands slip down her sides to toy with the waist of her panties. 

“It’s okay. I could personally care less, but don’t let Ann find out,” I warn punctuating my statement with a kiss to the back of her neck. 

I feel her shift and try to turn over under my weight. I raise up and as she spins around reaches up with her right hand to pull me back down on top of her. I resist and instead decide to gaze down at her exposed chest. 

“My eyes and lips are up here, sugga,” Nikki purrs. 

I tear my eyes away from the slow rise and fall of her breasts and look up into twinkling brown eyes. “I know,” I say shrugging, “but it seems a terrible thing to not admire the site for a moment or two.” 

She shakes her head and I scooch down to settle low on her hips. Pressing her into the mattress once again I ask, “So what did she promise you?” 

“Relentless,” Nikki huffs. “She promised me a shopping trip” 

“Hmm.” I rock my hips a little and lean down to kiss my way up her chest. I stop the kisses just shy of her lips. “I should have known.” 

Her hand slithers between us and she rubs her hand down my center, pressing my panties into me. I bite my lip and let my head fall on to her shoulder. “Evil and no fair,” I mumble into warm, soft skin. 

“All fair sugga, especially when you’ve caught me in collusion with another,” she hums and presses harder. “I’m sure I could convince you not to turn me over to the proper authorities.” Her hand stops and moves to the waistband of my panties. She tugs at them and I get the hint. It takes a moment to untangle ourselves, but we manage to get naked as gracefully as possible. 

“It would be a wonder if we could just wiggle our noses and our clothes would disappear,” she says, tossing my tank top behind me. 

“It would solve some problems when you’re trying to get naked,” I say settling back down on to her hips. My finger’s dance up her rib cage as I say, “Now weren’t you trying to coerce me?” 

She nods, grinning. Her hand once again moves between my legs and I arch into the touch. I raise up to give her better access, sighing as two of her fingers slip into me. I consider myself complacent to her demands when her thumb finds my clit. 

She can cheat at cards any time if we consider this her punishment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom:** Nikki  & Nora  


**Pairing:** Nikki/Nora   


**Rating:** PG-13 to R (depends on the chapter)  


**Title:** Stuff  & Nonsense   


**Disclaimer:** These characters well, Nikki, Nora, Dan, Darius, Georgia, Charlie, Arthur, Bobby and Mrs. Delaney are so not mine (dammit!), but Ann and Jill and other characters not mentioned in the pilot are (Ha!). The ones in the “dammit!” category belong to Nancylee Myatt and other’s I don’t know. Title and inspiration for this piece comes from Missy Higgins’ song, Stuff  & Nonsense…  


**A/N:** Nadda, Zip, Zilch…not a whole lot here this morning…I’m more like “tree pretty, fire bad” right now…so I’m just gonna doddle off and wish everyone a good week. =0) To those that are reading, bless you, to those that leave those nifty comments, thank you too. If I had a heart, it would be warmed by them. =0P  
  
  
  
Ch. 2 – Here & Now  
  
However inappropriate or unkind, I can’t help but feel like a zoologist wandering around the natural habitat of creatures only before seen in a zoo. For instance, the two other times that I’ve been around Ann and Jill, Jill is usually this ball of energy that is happy-go-lucky and on the whole, fun to be around. Ann is a little more subdued, but she usually has this undercurrent of energy that you know if it can be touched just so, will spring to life and then Lord only knows what will happen after that.   
  
At least that’s how they are when they’re down in New Orleans. I don’t know if it’s just the fact that they are away from home and on a more formal vacation that makes them so frenetic, but it was what I came here expecting. And while they will probably never be a bore, watching them in their own living space is just as interesting. Then again…  
  
Nora is just as interesting here.   
  
For instance, only when we are alone does she ever seem to let herself relax. Even then, it’s hard for her to get used to certain things, but here…she’s like a lazy cat. A lazy cat whose head is currently cradled in my lap as I absently comb my fingers through soft blonde locks. Ann and Jill are in a similar state of stasis. Jill’s got her feet propped up on her coffee table, stockinged feet, flannel blue plaid pajama bottoms and a sports bra are her attire and Ann’s doesn’t differ much except her feet are bare and the pants are green in color. Ann’s feet are in Jill’s lap and they look quite comfortable.   
  
What I’ve come to realize sitting here observing the three women is that there is a way about them when they are at Nora’s and the dance between the three is fun to watch. They move well together, but in Virginia, they’re much more subdued. Relaxed if you will and getting the opportunity to view this, view Nora like this is something that I’ll likely keep with me for some time.   
  
_"I don't know what anything means anymore. I mean, I can't even read my own handwriting. What does this say? The person who wrote this should be dressed in a clown suit stuffing bodies under their porch."_ My head snaps up towards the T.V. when I hear the dialogue. I watch the surly looking blonde glower at a pretty blue eyed brunette.   
  
“Ya know,” Jill says, breaking the comfortable silence between us, “Sometimes I forget why I let you subject me to this show and then…there’s this.” Jill points to the screen as Ann lets out a snicker.   
  
“The Gilmore Girls is a good show,” Ann protests, “Who the hell writes things like this anymore?”   
  
The what? Okay so I understand I’m not entirely familiar with the land of TV right now. I’m actually having a hard time remembering when it was on. Most of the downtime I get I’m either with Nora or I’m sleeping. Not that I’m complaining, but…television is currently lost on me.   
  
“See that’s just it. You’ve mocked my love of Buffy the Vampire Slayer for years!” Jill pouts. “Yet, here you are, watching this. And the dialogue on Buffy is better. I mean seriously, Annie, let’s think about this, Willow a la season two, _‘I knew it! I knew it! Well, not knew it in the sense of having the slightest idea, but I knew there was something I didn't know’”_   
  
Ann sits up a bit, resting on her elbows and she scoffs, “Please, the writers for Lorelai are genius, _‘Oh, is there a “you’re crazy” team? ’Cause I think they’d make you captain.’”_ Ann quotes.  
  
Jill laughs as she lets her wife know, “Okay, babe, just so you know, Paladino is currently in talks to have Rebecca Rand Kirschner and Jane Espenson, the goddess of the one-liners, working for the show. You can’t win this. All great shows lead back to Buffy.”  
  
I look down at Nora with a raised eyebrow, she shrugs looking back up at me. “How long can they carry on?” I stage whisper.   
  
“A while,” she answers me and then turns her attention to the bantering couple, “Hey, Laverne and Shirley, can it please, I was enjoying quiet time. Can’t we just agree that both shows are incredibly ridiculous and move on?”   
  
I snicker, but Nora’s comment earns her an “Eat me,” from Jill and from Ann she gets the bird.   
  
Shaking my head, I say, “Before you ladies start the second Civil War, what time are Lee and your friend due in?”   
  
“We need to be over at Lee’s by four-ish. Her plane gets in at one and they still have to drive back from Alexandria,” Jill answers. “I think you two will like Vanessa.”   
  
“She’s, ah, special,” Ann says slumping back down on the couch. Her attention goes back to the T.V., but I have a sneaking suspicion it’s a ruse.  
  
“You love Vanessa just as much as I do,” Jill says, smacking her wife’s shin. “If it wasn’t for her pushing me, well, let’s just say I may not have made it your graduation party.”   
  
Ann looks over like this is news to her and the look she’s wearing is clearly asking for more information. I, myself, am a tad curious. Nora’s given me the story, but coming from Jill this should be interesting.   
  
The model rolls her eyes, but gives into the unasked request. “Lee’s told you, after you left, I wasn’t the same.” Jill looks to us and says, “When this one left for Tulane, I sort of just holed up. Went to class, did the basics, but the only people I really wanted to talk to were Vanessa and Lee. Vanessa sort of kicked my ass when I told her I wasn’t going with Lee.”   
  
“She hit you?” Ann asks, her tone carrying a slight edge.  
  
“Down girl,” Jill teases. “No, she just laid into me. Sort of chewed me out a lot.” Jill shrugs. “It wasn’t my finest moment.” Her face breaks out into a smile and she wiggles her eyebrows at Nora. “But I did manage to get the girl in the end.”   
  
“I expect a shrine to me somewhere in this home the next time I come visit for that,” Nora informs them.   
  
“You can get your shrine when I get an effigy in my honor in your living room,” Ann chirps.   
  
Nora chuckles and looks up at me. “I need different friends.”   
  
“Hey!” twin protests come from the other sofa.   
  
“We can leave ‘em here and I can keep you all to myself,” I purr and scratch lightly at her scalp.   
  
“That sounds wonderful,” Nora hums.   
  
“I know where you sleep Delaney,” Ann grumbles as she crawls into Jill’s lap.   
  
I watch as Nora winks at Ann and closes her eyes. “Fine. Now shut up and let me rest.”   
  
The other two women snort and I go back to watching them in their natural habitat thinking that meeting Vanessa is going to be interesting. Not many people can put Jill in her place and I think I owe her a drink or two for the push. It did free Nora up after all.  
  
  


* * *

 

Ann hands me a cold glass of what looks like Coke as she sits down on the couch next to me. Nikki’s on my left and chatting happily with the newest arrival.

“Lee!” Jill screams from the back of the house.

The conversation between the blonde and my Nikki stop and I look at Ann. “I’m not going back there,” she states. “Those two can work it out themselves.”

“Jill!” We hear Lee scream back.

Ann ribs me with her elbow and says, “Go get your kids Delaney; they’re going to wake the neighbors.”

“My kids?” My brow rises. “She’s your wife and your oldest friend Flemming. This one is all you.”

“Jill!” Ann concedes, “Woman, get your skinny ass out here.” Ann smirks and leans back against the couch.

“Do you ever feel like you’re on a reality T.V. show around them?” Vanessa directs the question to Nikki and me.

I shrug, way too used to how the women can be. It’s something that you just accept, like you accept the grass is green, the sky is blue and Ann and Jill are slightly off center with regards to each other, but it works for them.

“Not really,” I answer. Finally, I try to take a sip of the drink Ann brought me and catch a whiff of the whiskey mixed with the carmely scent of the Coke. I stop midway to my lips and see Ann grinning at me out of the corner of my eye.

“It’s five-ish. Share with your woman and shush,” she stage whispers.

“Here,” I hand the drink to Nikki. I’m not in a Jack and Coke mood. Really, I could go for some water or maybe some coffee.

Nikki takes the offered drink and sips it without question. “A little early, Nor?” she asks smiling.

“Not me,” I inform her pointing to Ann. “She’s trying to get me drunk.”

“I’m trying to get us all drunk. We’re on vacation. We need to be properly lubricated for our time off.”

“So,” Nikki cuts off the remark on the tip of my tongue and asks Vanessa, “What is it that you do in L.A.?”

“Put down the scissors woman!” Lee hollers.

This isn’t going to end well.

“Ten bucks says your wife went after his ties,” I wager with Ann.

“No deal. I know she went after his ties. He went and bought more clothes without her.” Ann rolls her eyes as the bickering between the two friends gets louder. My friend sighs and sets her glass down. “I’m going to go intervene before blood is spilled and we have to go to the hospital.”

Nikki and I laugh. Vanessa barks, “My money’s on the scrappy federal agent.”

“Please,” Nikki says, taking another drink of the Jack and Coke, “Jill’ll kick her butt.”

Vanessa’s mouth screws to the side for a moment and her blue eyes light up in amusement. “True. And in my spare time I teach Molecular Biology and undergrad Biochemistry. Officially, I’m a slave to the research division in the Life Science Department for UCLA. You two are with the five-oh?”

“The five…oh, the police, yes. We’re detectives with Special Crimes,” Nikki answers for us.

“Sweet, did Jill ever tell you about the time she got arrested?” Vanessa asks.

“She what?” the words escape my lips before I can think about it. In the near decade that I’ve known Jill she’s never once said anything about being arrested. Ann’s never said anything either and it’s something that Ann would most certainly share with me.

Vanessa’s face spreads into a wide grin and she bounces in her seat. Her slightly disheveled pale blonde hair gets thrown over her shoulder and the khaki’s and flip-flops that she’s in get tossed on the floor as she folds her feet under her. “We were…well it was about a year or so after Ann left for New Orleans. Jill had just started modeling. A few things here and a few things there. She had dragged me to New York for this shoot and we went with a few of the other models after for drinks.”

She looks us over and directs her question to me, “Did either of them ever really say anything about what was going on with Jill after Ann left?”

My mouth turns down in a frown as I shake my head. That time in Jill’s life is something I know to actually stay away from. The one time that subject was bought up, Ann and her ended up in this epic fight that landed Ann at my place for a few nights.

Vanessa reads the answer on my face and she quickly sweeps it away. “Well, let’s put it this way, Jill was messed up. She did some things…there was stuff.” Her lips press together and she bobs her head. “Well, anyway, we were in New York…”

“Vanessa, tell me you aren’t talking about that one trip that was never to be mentioned again,” Jill stands in the entry way of the living room, her arms are folded across her chest and I’ve only seen that look directed at one person. It was at the same person that spent the three nights on my couch while she tried to get back on Jill’s good side.

“Nope,” Vanessa squeaks. “Not saying a word actually. I was telling them about my trip to New Yorkshire. It’s this new research facility in France. Yep, France and they’re doing these really neat experiments with extraterrestrial stem cells and woodchuck ninjas.” Vanessa’s face is one of complete seriousness as she spins this story. “See what they’re doing is taking the didjerydoos out of the DNA during transcription phase of meiosis and isolating the levitation protein to copy and inject into the DNA of the woodchuck ninja fetuses. It’s all very hush hush. Don’t uh, don’t mention to anyone.”

I’m amazed at the amount of bullshit Vanessa came up with. I’m more impressed because even through half of that, which I really have no clue what in the hell she’s talking about, did she even crack a smile.

Neither did Jill.

Which might be a problem.

“Babe,” Ann calls out as she rounds the corner into the living room. Stopping cold she looks between Vanessa and Jill then directs her question to me and Nikki, “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Nikki smile brightly. “Vanessa was just telling us some fascinating information on something that I really have no clue about.”

“Jill?” Ann asks.

The model’s eyes narrow briefly before her face finally breaks and a smile touches the corner of her mouth. “Vanessa’s full of it and just so you know Doctor Vanessa Candace Bush I know all of your secrets.”

Vanessa lets out another squeak and her fair skin pales a little. Her hands shoot up to her sides in complete defeat. “I only know about the experiments in New Yorkshire…ya know that totally new and cool province in France.”

“Uh-huh,” Ann says still slightly confused by the exchange. “Right, well, since this seems like a nice point to segue into what we’re going to do for dinner.”

“Squid!” The doctor shouts.

This earns her equal looks of confusion and disgust from the remaining four of us.

Nikki looks to be at a loss for words. Which is amusing. It really doesn’t happen often.

“Okay, not squid,” Vanessa tries again, “How about something that’s not squid. Whatever really. Sushi?”

Jill makes a face. She has this no seafood policy that’s strictly adhered too. I don’t even think she’s had canned tuna.

“I think,” Lee says finally making his appearance in the living room, “We were thinking dinner here where we cook or dinner out where other people cook.”

“Then whatever everyone else wants to do,” Vanessa caves and I make a note to check to see how much that woman’s had to drink.

“Pizza,” Jill offers. “We can go to DeCarlo’s and get a tray.”

Appeased by the answer, Ann bobs her head. “Okay, I can work with that. Vanessa, you’re with me. I still don’t trust my wife yet.”

Heaving herself out of the recliner, Vanessa says, “Bless you!”

Nikki presses into my side as we watch them head out and she whispers, “Make sure she doesn’t get anything else to drink today.”

I snicker but nod my head. Sometimes it’s better if we keep the alcohol away.

 

* * *

 

“Nora,” I say struggling with my voice as her mouth trails up my the left side of my neck. Her hands knead my rear end through the soft material of my dress.

“We could just tell them you came down with something highly contagious and I’m going to nurse you back to health,” she mumbles against my heated skin.

My head falls back to give her better access and I groan. She couldn’t have thought about this over the last few days? We’ve had three days to think of something for tonight. I have this benefit thing with Ann while I get to leave Nora in the company of Jill, Lee and the surprise of the stay, Vanessa, who seems to grow on you despite the oddity of the woman.

“Sugga, Ann’s gonna need someone there tonight. You get to go have fun with Jill. We can pick this up when I get home tonight?”

My partner lets out a low grumble of protest before she backs away, stuffing her hands in her jean’s pockets. “Fine.”

“Nikki, you ready,” Ann’s head appears around the open door and she smirks at us. “Nora, behave.”

My blonde tints a nice shade of pink and takes my hand, guiding us out of the bedroom and into the living room where the rest of group is situated. I take a second and appraise Ann’s outfit, cocktail dress is a Sue Wong in a blue that just manages to make Ann’s eyes light up just so and the shoes, I dab at the corner of my mouth and the Dior peeptoe pumps she has on. “Jill,” I say, “You outdid yourself here.”

“I know!” the model gushes. “It kind of makes me rethink the concert tonight.”

“I could not go,” Ann offers.

“John would kill you,” her wife states blandly.

“If we stay in, it might be worth it,” Ann wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. “Besides with the way Nora looked when I walked in the bedroom, she’s thinking the same thing.”

Nora blushes but her grip on my hand tightens a little.

“You both look hot!” Lee and Vanessa pipe up from the couch. Both of them have controllers to some game in their hands and they are in constant motion as Lee shoulder checks Vanessa. The blonde loses the controller and decides to take things to another level. The four of us stand there and watch as she jumps on Lee’s back.

Without word, Jill pulls Ann towards the front door and Nora and I follow suit to scurry away from the howls of pain or laughter, I can’t be sure which, coming from the living room. Nora helps me into my coat and then turns me around to give me a once over.

She presses herself to my front and the heat from her body sends a nice jolt that originates somewhere below the waist. Leaning forward I press our lips together, the brief kiss in no way matches what I’m feeling, but if we start, I don’t think I’d be able to stop. Regretfully, I pull away as I hear Nora say, “Take care of her Ann. Anything happens…”

“I gotcha Delaney. Nikki Beaumont will be treated with the utmost care and respect,” Ann’s tone is only slightly teasing. The promise in the exchange is understood and I warm at the thought.

Much like Nora, I detest being coddled, but it’s Nora so, she can coddle to a degree.

“Have fun you two, Nikki please don’t let my wife get into any trouble,” Jill asks as she gives me a brief hug.

“She’s in good hands,” I say offering my friend a playful wink.

Ann holds her arm out for me and I slip mine through hers as she leads us to the elevator, down and outside into the cold winter dusk.

“Come on, we need to swing by John’s, pick him up and still make it there on time,” Ann says, ushering me into a late model Acura Integra. She shuts my passenger door and strides around to the driver’s side that I have open for her. “Thanks,” she says slipping and cranking over the engine. The car growls to life and I’m a little impressed. The vehicle’s been taken care of, but the engine sounds like it belongs to a muscle car, not a two door coupe.

Ann grins seeing the apparent shock on my face. “Detective, let me introduce you to my baby, J.D.” Ann pats the navy blue dashboard affectionately and revs the engine, encouraging the car to warm a little faster.

My eyebrow rises at the name and the clear affection Ann has for the car. My eyes narrow as I say sweetly, “Is this a you thing or remnants of Nora?”

Ann backs out of her parking spot and heads towards the highway. “This is actually all Nora. She named J.D. It stuck.”

“I see and what does J.D. stand for?” I ask reclining in the bucket seat, amused that Nora’s small obsession with her car boiled over to affect Ann.

“No clue. She just got in him one day and was like, ‘So J.D. and I were talking and he wants a new set of rims.’ I had no clue who J.D. was and when I asked she informed me that’s what the car told her.” Ann shrugs and looks to me. “She’s your partner, you tell me.”

I chuckle and say, “No clue. I’m hoping that I’ll get to understand more as we get older.”

Her face splits into a wide grin and she sighs, “Me too, Nikki, me too.”

My head tilts at the tone. “Do I want to know what you mean?”

Ann looks to me as she changes lanes and kills her blinker. “Nora’s a great woman. It’s time that she found someone that understands and sees that. Someone that’s willing to deal with her issues and stick around. I’m grateful that’s all.”

I pause, taken a little off guard at the candor. Of course, Ann’s never been one to pull punches, at least from what I’ve seen. She further stuns me as she asks, “How is living together going? Everything okay? I know that I haven’t really helped what with the case and the past, but…”

“It’s okay,” I stop her. Sighing, I run a hand lightly through my hair before I continue, “I was worried. I’m sure Jill told you, but it’s okay. Intellectually I understand. Emotionally, I don’t know if I’ll ever be comfortable with it.”

Her lips press together but she nods. “I get that. I guess if it were me, I’d feel the same. I know Jill would. She still has her moments. Really, I just want Nora happy. She deserves it.”

I watch as Ann steers her car around two rigs with ease and fiddles with the stereo before settling on whatever’s in the CD player before I answer, “I think she is. I am.”

“She is,” Ann states. “I’ve never seen her as happy.” She casts a look my way and smiles. “Thank you.”

I beam at the nicest compliment I’ve ever been paid. She switches the CD out and I recognize the melody to a Fleetwood Mac song as we let the conversation die off to enjoy the music.

 

* * *

 

“Good evening ladies and gentleman,” Jill stands under the spotlight with the microphone in her hand looking like she belongs there.

I forget sometimes that she’s a model, that being on some stage or another is what she does. It doesn’t fit with the woman I know. I will say she looks comfortable and at ease up there so I just hang back in the reserved booth of the club and watch as Vanessa and Lee hoot and holler from the front of the stage.

“Take it off!” Vanessa shouts.

“Later,” I hear Jill hiss as she moves the microphone from her in front of her face. The crowd ‘oohs’ and gives few whistles. The mike comes back and she continues, “You’ll have to pardon the crazy blonde at the front of the audience. We’re actually here tonight to pay honor to one of the most influential artists our era, Joe Strummer.” She pauses as the audience erupts in a round of applause.

“For a lot of you, like me, we grew up listening to The Clash. I find it hard for anyone who loves music to not list The Clash as one of their favorites and when the news came down the wire that Joe had passed away due to an unchecked heart defect, it was pretty upsetting. So when Justin said that he was going to host a memorial-slash-benefit concert in Joe Strummers honor, I jumped at the chance. We have four bands lined up tonight that will be performing a mix of covers and original work. Donations are being taken at the bar for a non-profit that his friends and family are trying to start up. We take cash, cash and cash.”

The crowd laughs a little as she bows and introduces the owner of the venue, “Everyone please welcome Justin Stinson, our host for the evening.”

The crowd once again is pretty lively as they applaud and cheer. A few calling Justin a few choice names. The man is tall, lanky and even under the spotlights his pale skin is a deep red from the blush he’s sporting. “Hey, thanks everyone for coming out and please give a round of applause for super model native, Jill Ness. I’ve known this girl since high school people and it’s an honor to still call her a friend. Thanks Jill!”

Jill ducks under the spotlight that began tracking her to our table and she waves at the crowd over her shoulder. Lee and Vanessa are following her. All three of them reach me at the same time. Jill slides in next to me and takes my arm from the back of the booth to rest around her shoulders. She leans in and whispers, “I was propositioned twice on my way back to the booth. Save me.”

I snort and tighten my hold. Ann will have my hide if anyone touches her. My friend isn’t possessive and Jill can take care of herself, but I promised Ann nothing would happen to her just like she promised me Nikki’s safety. Although I think she’ll have an easier time with Nikki.

It doesn’t take long, maybe a few minutes before a guy comes up to the table. He looks at Jill and his eyes skirt to my arm around her shoulders. “Uh, hi, I’m Matt. My friends and I wanted to know if you guys would like to join our table.” He points across the bar. A table slightly larger than ours plays host to two other men. They both look like Matt with their smooth chiseled jaw and scruffy clothes.

Vanessa eyes the table, but shrugs. Jill looks to me and I dip my chin. She nods slightly and says, “Thanks Matt. We’re good though.”

“Oh, okay, uh, can I buy you a drink then?” His confidence went to hell and I can’t contain the snort of laughter.

I see Jill’s jaw clench a little and she tries again, “Matt, I’m with someone.”

“Right, but he’s not here now is he. I don’t see him. One drink?” he asks again.

Oh, boy.

The hand that was resting on my knee flexes and digs into my jeans. “She’s with me,” I cut in. I’ve seen Jill in action. The guy would walk away with fewer parts than he came to the table with.

His eyes go wide and he re-examines my arm around Jill’s shoulder. For good measure, I lean in and kiss her temple. “Oh,” he says, finally getting it. “Sorry. I didn’t…”

“How could you?” Vanessa asks him.

He looks blankly at the blonde across from me and I shake my head. “Matt, it’s nice of you, but I’d go back to your friends before you get yourself into trouble.” I smile at him, trying to diffuse a potentially volatile situation.

He nods and spins around, scurrying off to his friends.

“Why are boys so dense?” Jill asks, her question directed at Lee.

His hands go up and he shrugs. “I would have thought you treating Nora like your Siamese twin would have given him a clue.”

“I swear some days I think it’d be easier to just have Lesbian stamped on my chest,” Jill huffs.

I can’t agree with her there. I want no part of having my sexuality stamped anywhere on my body. It’s nobody’s business who I have in my bed.

“Oh, you could get like a superwoman outfit, tights and cape and all, and where the ‘S’ should be, we could stitch in an ‘L’ instead.” Vanessa jokes.

“And what would she do I ask?” I don’t know why I asked…the look Vanessa gets lets me know I just rammed my foot in my mouth.

“She could help out lesbians in need of getting rid of unwanted suitors,” Vanessa answers. “But that will only be part time, for the rest of her day she could solve things like world hunger and the age old question of why in the fuck two negatives multiplied together give a positive or why when you have zero as a dividend and any number as a divisor the answer is always zero, but when zero is the divisor the answers is undefined.”

My eyebrow rises. See I just knew I shouldn’t have asked.

Jill lets out a patented squeal and spins to me. “You need to dance with me. Come on…up!”

I don’t recognize the song and look to Lee for help. He shakes his head.

“I love this song,” Jill pleads and I concede finally letting her drag me from the booth and on to the dance floor.

Her hands slip around my waist and she pulls us together. Her leg slips between mine as I shoot her a look. She rolls her eyes, “Relax Nor. Matt’s still looking this way and we need to sell you and me together.”

I shrug and rest my linked fingers at the small of her back. She’s taller than me by a few inches so I rest my head on her shoulder and she sings, “When you lot get out, we’re gonna hit the town, we’ll burn it fucking down to a cinder…”

I chuckle and she snorts. “Don’t laugh at my poor singing. Besides this is one of Ann’s and mine’s songs.”

“You have more than one song?” I ask curious. I had no clue they had a song or multiple songs.

“Of course silly. There’s Anthem by Cock Sparrer, you know the British band you make fun of me for listening to, then there’s Sonny and Cher’s I Got You Babe, this song, Stay Free, by The Clash and Ring of Fire, the Social Distortion version not the Johnny Cash version,” Jill says. She says this like it’s common knowledge.

Who knew?

“What’s yours and Nikki’s?” she asks, twirling us around on the dance floor as the song begins to die down.

I pull back and shake my head. I didn’t know we needed one.

She rolls her eyes and laughs. “I swear Nora…sometimes you're fucking clueless. It would be frustrating if it weren’t so fucking cute.”

I sigh. Really what am I supposed to do with that?


	3. Stuff & Nonsense</p>

**Fandom:** Nikki  & Nora  
 **Pairing:** Nikki/Nora  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to R (depends on the chapter)  
 **Title:** Stuff  & Nonsense 

**Disclaimer:** These characters well, Nikki, Nora, Dan, Darius, Georgia, Charlie, Arthur, Bobby and Mrs. Delaney are so not mine (dammit!), but Ann and Jill and other characters not mentioned in the pilot are (Ha!). The ones in the “dammit!” category belong to Nancylee Myatt and other’s I don’t know. Title and inspiration for this piece comes from Missy Higgins’ song, Stuff  & Nonsense…  


 **A/N:** This is the fluff…and a bit more fluff and some filler between some cases for Nikki and Nora. A bit of New Year’s celebration and it also is going to provide the vehicle to tie this into canon a bit more. That’s all I got. Sorry…  
  
  
  
 **Ch. 3 – How & When**  
  
“Are all fund raising things like this?” Ann gripes from the seat next to me.  
  
Normally, I would hush her because we are seated at a table with four other people, but I just can’t seem to find the heart. Everyone is dressed up and the meal is okay, but oh my God do they need to do something with the entertainment. They have a five piece cover band playing horrible covers of Fifties Do-wop.  
  
And I couldn’t tell you what the event was for to save my life.  
  
“I just don’t get it,” John Malone answers from my left. He leans forward causing Ann and I to lean into hear him. “I’ve been to some really bad things in my time. In fact, I’ve lost count, but this is ridiculous.”  
  
“It’s not that bad,” I try. Morale is taking a nosedive faster than a twin-engine jet that’s lost all power; someone needs to keep things in perspective. “I’ve seen worse.” I neither stayed for them nor participated in them per say, but I’m sure there have been.  
  
Ann rolls her eyes. John snorts. “Yeah well, did those things have an open bar?”  
  
I shake my head.  
  
“See the least they could do is have an open bar.” John grins.  
  
I wasn’t sure what to expect, the limited interaction I’ve had with him has been pleasant and he seems okay. He and Ann get along well, that much is obvious. They go at each other like brother and sister.  
  
“Well, since they don’t,” Ann says standing, “I’m going to go get us another round.”  
  
“You’re driving home tonight,” John admonishes.  
  
Ann rolls her eyes at this. “I’ve had a glass of Champaign, partner. The water I’ve been sipping on is virgin.” She winks at him and saunters off.  
  
His brows knit together as he looks at the table again. I count six empty rock glasses and four empty flutes. “I’m the responsible party for two flutes and four of those,” I say pointing to a cluster of empty glasses. “You’ve had those. She hasn’t been drinking. Although, I do hold the assessment that we should be getting a little more relaxed for this.”  
  
He huffs. The tux coat he has on bunches around his arms giving him the look of pouting child.  
  
“Hi,” one of the tables four other occupants cut into our private conversation. The man has light brown eyes and dark hair. “I’m Doctor Jeff Peak and this is my wife, Tanya.”  
  
We didn’t really make proper introductions when we were seated, I suppose now is as good a time as any. “Hi,” I start, “I’m Nikki Beaumont. This is John Malone and Ann went back to the bar.”  
  
“Nice to meet you both,” Tanya says. Her face says something different. I’m not sure if it’s boredom or something else.  
  
I suppose it doesn’t really matter. Like Daddy always said about that whole lemon tree thing taking up residence. May as well use the bastards for something.  
  
“Same here,” John fills in finding his manners.  
  
“Here you go,” Ann comes back to the table both hands holding out drinks. “John, they had an Eighty-one Highland Park on the shelf…I expect your first born.” Ann slips my drink in front of me and says, “Nikki, the bartender said this is the best they make in bourbon so…salute.” She raises her water glass and smiles.  
  
I bring the glass up and sniff. Not bad. Taking a sip, I let it slip down my throat appreciating the slight burn it provides. “Hmm,” I hum, “he’s right that was Hirsch if I am not mistaken. Small batch liquor that’s usually excellent. What did you do to get him to agree to give you a glass?”  
  
“Give my ass, but I think he may have cut me a deal. I leaned over the bar to fetch a lime wedge,” she says and winks at me.  
  
I roll my eyes as John gives a small bark of laughter. A quick look at the rest of the table and I can tell that’s as far as they were willing to take the pleasantries.  
  
“Hey, I’m not sure which of the girls was first. What one you want delivered to you?” John asks before draining the finger of scotch.  
  
“Bamby, please. Spence’s a little too…” Ann trails off, “She’s too…”  
  
“Much like her mother?” John offers.  
  
Ann snaps her fingers and nods. “Exactly. And speaking of your wife, how’d she get out of this?”  
  
“No clue, she bought them for the kid’s old school and ended up ducking out on us ‘cause she had to work. Apparently, she don’t gotta suffer, but we do.” He nudges his glass towards Ann.  
  
My friend rolls her eyes. “You really don’t expect me to.”  
  
“Nah, but if you do, I promise to make sure you have no open items for you when you get back.” Her partner smiles a wide toothy dazzling smile. Ann caves.  
  
“Fine.” I watch as she stands and goes back to the bar. Maybe if she gets another lime the bartender won’t charge her for this glass.  
  
“You have kids?” I ask.  
  
“Yep, two of ‘em.” He beams and pulls out his wallet. He shows me a picture of two girls, identical twins, with dark chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. “This one,” he points to a girl in jeans and a t-shirt that says ‘Gravity, what a downer’, “is Spencer. The girl next to her in the shirt that says, I want my own theme music, is her sister Bamby.”  
  
I see the resemblance and ask, “How old are they?”  
  
“Sixteen. Both pains. Teenage girls are scary,” he says shuddering. “I’ve been asking Annie to help me understand, ya know, ‘cause sometimes it feels like they aren’t even remotely related to me. At least they don’t like to act like it. Is it all teenage girls that hate their fathers or just mine?”  
  
“I told you,” Ann says handing over his drink and sitting back down, “I’m not the person to ask about this.”  
  
“Did you and your dad get along?” I ask.  
  
A snort is the initial response, but Ann explains further, “My dad and I were close when he was around. We haven’t spoken in over twenty years though and the last time I saw him was when the cops took him away. So, like I keep telling my partner, I’m not the foremost expert on how teenage girls are supposed to relate to their father. What about you Nik, you and your dad get on okay?”  
  
I nod. “My mom passed when I was little. It’s been my dad and me since.”  
  
“You think maybe it’s ‘cause they don’t know I know?” John asks scratching his chin. He fingers the photo of his daughters once again before slipping it back into his wallet and the wallet into his inside coat pocket.  
  
“Know what?” I wonder. I’m not sure if it’s my place, but he seems like he needs to talk about it.  
  
“Right before the girls left for school in September, I accidentally, and yes it was accidental, navigated into Bamby’s email account. She’s got a girlfriend. She doesn’t know I know. I didn’t say anything because it really wasn’t any of my business, her email. Her having a girlfriend, it is my business, but it’s not like I care. Saves me the trouble of having to kill some boy who’s only got one thing on his mind,” John tells me.  
  
I didn’t think he would have a problem with gay people, but sometimes you never know. My aunt and uncle love me, but we don’t talk about relationships. They quit asking when I told them that I hadn’t found the right woman to bring around for family gatherings. That was seven years ago.  
  
“So you think they’re distant because Bamby’s gay and Spencer’s showing support?” I ask.  
  
“Well,” John shrugs and looks down at the table, finding the off white cloth interesting, “I think maybe it’s not only Bamby that’s discovered her inner gay.” He looks up and finds my eyes, back peddling a tad, “Not that there’s anything wrong. I mean, you love who you love, but they’re twins. I’ve seen some research that puts monozygotic twins at about a sixty-six percent rate of same sexual orientation. So if one is, Spence’s got like a sixty-six percent chance that she is too. That and well, Ann says that both girls seem to be pinging.”  
  
Ann snorts, “We need to get you hooked up with some gaydar. It will save me lots of time.”  
  
John finally smiles. “See, so I just want them safe, happy, safe mostly. I don’t care. I just want them to talk to me or their mom. Becca doesn’t care.”  
  
“Well, maybe you can tell them or show them that there’s support without actually telling them?” I offer.  
  
“I have. Annie’s been with me for a while. They know Jill really well. They have to know I don’t have any issues,” he says at a near pout.  
  
Laughing, I pat his arm, “Well from one daughter to a father, let me tell you, it’s different. My daddy, he never really commented much on it. When I came out, it took him a few months to come around. For some it makes a difference.”  
  
He wags his finger at me then points between Ann and me. “See, I knew I liked you.” His eyes light up as the band starts to slowly kill another classic. I recognize the Classics IV song Spooky. “Ladies would you care to join me on the dance floor?”  
  
I shoot a look to Ann who shrugs. I stand and take the offered hand. Ann takes the other.  
  
  


* * *

 

“You’re water ladies,” Justin says as he sets the two glasses down and slides in the booth.

“Thanks,” I say and take a sip of the water.

“Yeah, thanks Justin. We were trying for a buzz not completely drunk,” Jill jokes and tips her glass of ice water to him.

“It’s bad business serving water, just so you know.” He looks around the club as the last band for the night goes seamlessly from one song to the next. “Although all in, this was pretty cool. I haven’t run the numbers yet, but we’ll be able to send at least five grand to the charity.”

Jill high fives the man before he stands. “I need to go spell Bri, see you later.”

Jill and I offer him a wave as I catch sight of Vanessa and Lee over his shoulder. They’re doing some weird improvisational interpretation of the Chicken Dance and I shake my head.

“You know, I always thought they should try a relationship, but now,” Jill cuts into my snickering thoughts, “I’m kind of glad they only slept together.”

My head swivels left to look at her. “They dated?”

Her nose scrunches and she shakes her head. “I wouldn’t call it dating. See Vanessa was really…she had a hard time finding guys. She’s supper smart and she’s cute. Not to mention her personality is, uh, strong. We’re talking late Eighties. Most guys didn’t know what to do with that. Lee and her have a certain chemistry and they’d hook up every now and again. I think they’re relationship is the longest they’ve both had.” She giggles at the thought.

“So when did you meet Vanessa?” I wonder. I’ve heard a little about here over the years, but usually topics get shifted before things get detailed.

“She was my roommate in college. Ann was stuck with this girl, Kelly and I ended up with Vanessa. I got the better deal.”

I would have to agree. Ann’s told me about her first college dorm mate. I didn’t remember her name just that the girl had drank shroom tea and got carted off to a psych ward.

“I wish they’d both find someone though,” Jill says scooting over to rest her head on my shoulder. I lean my cheek against her head and let her continue, “Relationships can be a pain, but I think they’re worth it.” Her hand settles over mine and she squeezes. “What about you Nor? Since you’re in the relationship you never wanted now, how is it?”

I snort. She’s right. I never looked for what I have. I’m glad I do have it though. “It’s…different.”

I feel her poke my side and I shift. “Nora, try more words.”

Rolling my eyes, I sigh thinking about Nikki. A smile spreads over my face. I finally offer her something honest, “It’s amazing.”

“Yeah,” Jill breathes. She manages to lace her fingers through mine and gives our hands a shake, “Tell me.”

I feel my cheeks flush. No one can see me and for all anyone cares, we could be talking about our belly button lint, but I don’t do this.

“How is it living together? I know you don’t talk emotions Nor, but no one’s gonna think different of you for showing a little bit of that romantic streak you have buried under a small ton of grump.”

I clamp the grunt of annoyance at her pushiness and close my eyes. “It’s great. I mean working together, she’s a great partner. She gets the way I work better than anyone. She tempers me out some too, but at home, when it’s just the two of us, that’s my favorite.”

“She lets you be you,” the model surmises.

“Yeah, that, and I mean…” I don’t really know how to say this without potentially offending my friend; but once again, the girl has a read on me.

“I won’t get upset if you tell me that she does something more or different than what being your friend does, Nora. It’s what supposed to happen if it’s done right. Friends are great and we’re useful and you love us. But being in love with someone is a completely different thing.” She sighs lifting both of us up slightly as her chest expands and then she deflates. “Here, I’ll share some with you so you don’t feel bad for being all mushy.”

I can’t stop the rumble of laughter that shakes both of us.

“Like my friends, you for instance, know me, but Annie knows me on a different level…”

“…duh, she sees you naked on a regular basis,” I slip in. My comment earns me a bony elbow to the soft part of my left side.

“Not just like that gutter brain. Like she just sets this part of me at ease. I can breathe a little easier, smile a little wider with her. And then there are the things that I know would drive pretty much anyone up a wall. Her pants for instance. She has this habit of dropping her pants where she’s getting undressed. I’ve fallen because of them once or twice and any rational person would pitch a fit. I can’t. ‘Cause it lets me know she’s home. She’s where she’s supposed to be and that makes me feel really good.”

I kiss the top of her head. She’s right. Ann’s habit of dropping her clothes where ever drove me up a wall. Still does if they stay for any length of time. “I get that. There are things about Nikki that are like that. I’m sure she has some for me too.”

“Like what?”

“Well, I mean she has this inability to close cupboard doors when she’s in the kitchen…”

I stop talking as Lee and Vanessa approach. They slide in the booth and Jill prods me again.

“And,” I say continuing, trying to ignore the fact that our other two people joined this conversation, “Nikki’s got to have two dozen hair care products in the bathroom, half of them are in the shower. She needs four different shampoos and another six different conditioners. Don’t get me started on the body wash…I just…” I look at Lee who’s got this little smirk on his face and Vanessa’s head is resting on her upturned palm. “That shit should annoy me, but it’s so Nikki. I love that it’s Nikki,” I finish.

Jill gives me a squeeze and says, “That’s what I’m talking about.”

“And that’s why I don’t want a girlfriend,” Lee cuts in. “Too much baggage.”

“Oh, come off it,” Vanessa smacks the man upside the head. “I think it’s sweet. You don’t want a girlfriend because you’re a pussy.”

“I am not,” Lee grumbles, folding his arms across his chest.

I raise an eyebrow and Jill rises off my shoulder. “He’s not a pussy; he just doesn’t want to end up like his dad.” Jill points to her friend. “Which is still bullshit by the way.”

Lee rolls his eyes and then looks to me for help. I shrug. “I know better than to get into an argument about this with her,” I point to Jill. “And you,” I point to Vanessa, “you’re too crazy to argue with. I have a rule. Don’t argue with crazy people or pregnant women.”

The table busts up and the little bit of tension that was brewing goes away.

“Well, that kind of stuff is what relationships are about. It’s the way it is,” Jill tells us and the rest of us agree.

I can’t say much. If I have my way, it’ll be this way for as long as I can make it.

 

* * *

 

My shoes come off as soon as Ann shuts the door to J.D. My second act is to pop the door open for Ann, who jogs around the front of the car in front of John’s house. The temperature dropped significantly as the sun set. I make a note to tell Nora in no way shape or form are we to move north. I am not a fan of this type of cold.

Ann jumps into the driver’s seat and has the car turned over and the heater on before the door’s shut. “I knew,” she stammers through chattering teeth, “I should have worn the sweater outfit instead of the stupid cocktail dress. Jill and her stupid big brown eyes.”

“True sign of a goner Special Agent Flemming,” I tease her.

“Who are you telling?” She shakes her head, but grins. “That woman’s had me around her pinky since before she was old enough to drive.”

“Ouch,” I commiserate. “That’s a while to be a fish on hook.”

“Meh, you get used to it.” Finally the heater actually starts to spit out warm air. “Next time John hires a private car, I’m telling him no. J.D. could have been driven.”

“Yeah, but who were you going to put in the back seat?” I hook a finger to the small area behind me. “He’s not small and I’m not that short.”

“Oh yeah, well, the seats fold down. He could have taken a nap.”

“I’m sure we wouldn’t have heard an objection. John seems easy going enough. He’s a good guy.” It was a good evening too. We were all bored to tears, but the conversation was nice. Nothing too heavy and John’s actually a riot. I can see why Ann likes working with him. They’re two peas in a pod.

“He is.” Ann pulls away from in front of his house and angles the car down the gravel path towards the access road to the highway. “When I first started working for the B.A.U., he was their acting director. We got involved in a case together and then after that he started his own division.”

“Which is the S.I.U.?” I clarify. I’d taken a few courses over at the F.B.I. field offices and while they talked extensively of the work done at the Behavioral Analysis Unit, I’ve never heard of Ann’s unit until I met her.

“Correct.” Her eyes cut to me briefly before going back to the road and merging onto the highway. “S.I.U. is John’s baby. He and I started it together. Well, he asked me to be his partner and join him. It was a good move. I love what I do.”

“B.A.U. wasn’t what you had expected?”

She shakes her head. “It was a lot more paperwork, briefs and consultation. I’m a cop at heart. S.I.U. let’s me be a cop at the federal level.” She grins at me. “So did you have an all right time tonight?”

“I did. It was nice. The event would have needed those shock pads to resuscitate it, but the company kept me from falling asleep at the table,” I joke.

“Hmm, yeah. Remind me never to do that again. What I’m wondering is what our partners are getting up to. If they had run into any trouble, I’m sure we would know about it by now,” Ann worries her lower lip.

“They’re adults. Although the jury’s still out on Vanessa.”

Ann offers a snort of laughter. “I think she hasn’t gotten past her adolescents. Maybe one day she’ll grow out of it and act her age.”

“Oh that doesn’t seem like any fun. Being a teenager was all sorts of fun,” I admonish.

“For you, maybe. For me, I couldn’t wait to get out of my house. I wanted away from my family as soon as possible.”

My eyebrow rises at this. The bits and pieces that I’ve been given don’t paint the best conditions for a kid, but… “It couldn’t have been all bad, right?”

A sound, a mix between a snort and a laugh escapes Ann as she says, “Sure, I mean there’s been worse, but I worked a couple jobs while trying to stay away from my house as much as possible and maintain a high G.P.A. It wasn’t fun. The only parts that made it bearable were when I was with my friends.” She shrugs then. “But I did okay. Just that you couldn’t pay me enough to go back, ya know. What about you?”

“It was me and my dad. I had a good time in high school,” I say.

“And?”

“And…?” I wonder what she’s looking for.

“What did you do in high school? Did you always want to be a cop? Like for me it was something that I always wanted. I didn’t want to be a uniform, I wanted to run investigations.” Ann smiles over at me, the glow from the console of the car casting her features in an interesting light. It allows me to see the woman that Nora was attracted to. If I’m honest and things were different, I’d probably be attracted too.

“Honestly, I was a cheerleader. High school was easy. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life and at the time couldn’t care less. No worries. No responsibility,” I give her the answer she was looking for.

Ann chuckles, “Good. Being a teenager’s hard enough without the other bullshit. So when did the idea of becoming a cop come into it?”

“Ah, that, that brilliant idea was birthed on a sunny beach in St. Croix.”

“Uh…what?” Her nose crinkles a little as she looks at me.

Smiling, I figure it’s good enough to tell her everything. “I had taken a little sabbatical after my first girlfriend had died. I needed to get away. So, in true Nikki Beaumont fashion, I ran. I was really good at running away from difficult situations. Erica’s death though, followed me.” I stop as the memories of that trip wash over me. I was sufficiently inebriated for a good portion of it, but my time in St. Croix was more recuperative. I dried out and thought. I thought a lot. “In St. Croix, I really didn’t have much to do but think and I realized I could do something different. Helping others that had been in my situation or preventing people from ending up in my situation seemed to be the best thing to do.”

“How’d she die?” Ann asks softly.

“She was murdered. The detective on her case was a piece of work. Erica was black; I’m a rich white girl that shared everything she had with the woman she loved. He made some assumptions that were offensive and untrue. I knew I could do a better job than that prick.”

“Yeah, it’s unfortunate. There are some really good cops, great people in a very hard job, but really, it only takes one bad cop to turn people away from the people that are supposed to help.” Richmond’s city lights come into view and Ann maneuvers the car to get off the highway. “It’s good that it was motivating instead of a complete turn off.”

 

* * *

 

I watch Vanessa and Lee hold each other up as they wobble their way to the exit of the bar we’re at. It’s just past the witching hour and while the bands have stopped playing, the bar’s jukebox kicked on a bit ago and the crowd’s thinned marginally.

“You know, they’ll be home soon. You want to start heading back?” Jill asks as she finishes off her beer.

“Walk?” I answer her with a question. I’m not in the best shape to drive and I know she isn’t.

“We’re only like a half mile from the apartment. Sure.” She stands and begins pulling on the long sleeved blue work shirt over the black t-shirt with a white Joe Strummer silhouette outlined in pink with the words ‘Punk Rock Warlord’ emblazoned across her chest. Next comes the zip up hoody. She hands me my leather coat and we make our way to the bar.

She leans over the top and yells at Justin on the other side, “Need to close out the tab.”

He doesn’t say anything over the music that’s playing and turns to the cash register. He brings back her bank card and receipt that she scrawls across the bottom. Slipping the card in to her back pocket, Jill spins around, grabs my hand and leads us out into the cold winter night.

A small gust of wind hits us in the face and we hunch our shoulders walking side by side. “You think maybe I should call and see where Ann’s at? Maybe they can come get us ‘cause you look really cold,” Jill offers as we’re halfway up the block.

“What gave it away?” I ask through chattering teeth.

“You’re frozen.” She bumps my shoulder with her own and says, “The key to surviving winters up here is to layer. I have my bra, a wife-beater, a t-shirt, long sleeved t-shirt and a thermal lined hoodie on.” She gives me a pointed look. “That jacket, while it looks fabulous on you, will not keep out the cold well enough.”

I shrug. “I’m good. I’ll warm up when we get moving a bit more.”

She nods and says, “I hope they had a good time. Ann hates those things.”

“Why’d she go?” I ask trying to keep the conversation going.

“’Cause John had to go. She’s a sweetie like that. She’ll suffer most anything for her people. Like when I get into a pissy mood, nothing really gets me out of it unless Ann finds a way. Usually it’s just something stupid, like she’ll sing to me in a horribly off key rendition of one of our songs. It’s silly, but effective,” Jill says huddling closer to me. Her hand slips around my waist and I’m grateful for the added warmth.

“Yeah, Nikki usually has a way of getting me to smile even when I really don’t want to.” Jill leans into me a little more as we support each other across the street.

“You think she’s it?” Jill probes.

“She is. She can frustrate me to no end, but isn’t that’s the way it supposed to be?”

“It is, but Nora,” Jill hesitates, “I don’t want to, I mean I know it’s none of my business, but how do you think with you two working together and then with the added stress of you not being out she’s going to handle that? How long?”

My mouth pinches. It’s definitely a worry of mine. “I trust her,” is all I can manage. “I mean I love her, she knows that. She loves me and I know that.” I bite my lower lip and worry it a bit.

“I just worry,” Jill admits. “I like Nikki don’t get me wrong, I think she’s the best thing to happen to you since you met me,” she grins at me with the last comment and I roll my eyes.

“Trust me, if I could, I’d do something more permanent and solidifying if I could with her.”

“Marriage?” Jill asks.

“Uh, what?” My eyes grow large at the thought. Marriage…is she crazy?

“Well, it’s pretty permanent,” she supplies. “Like for me, I try to think about life before Annie…before we became friends even and it’s hard. It feels like she was always there or maybe that I was always just waiting for her to show up so I could get on with life.”

“Tell that to fifty-two percent of married couples that are going to be divorced. And to me, it’s like, I don’t need a government sanctioned piece of paper to tell me that Nikki’s the one I’m going to spend the rest of my life with.” I grumble. “Not that you and Ann didn’t do the right thing. That’s for you guys. You and Ann are more traditional than you seem. I know that. You like the white picket fences thing. It’s not something I ever saw myself being a part of.”

She shoots me a look. Her left eyebrow raised in question. “I don’t think you ever saw yourself part of it because you’ve never let yourself think about it. I know marriage isn’t the final step in the road to commitment. Getting in a relationship is easy, getting married more so, but making it work and committing to keeping it alive, that’s a daily choice and conscious effort.” Her mouth frowns and then she amends, “I just think that you’re in a position where you can think long term, if you want. She wants that with you Nora, maybe not a ring on her finger, but she wants some commitment from you other than a shared mortgage payment.”

Jill pulls her left hand from her coat pocket and runs her hand through her hair. “I mean really, how fucking unromantic is that. ‘Hey babe, I love you, I’m going to take care of half the bills.’ She deserves more than that, Nora and so do you.”

Looking around the area, I gather my thoughts before I respond to her small rant. I notice a few places open. A bar, a gas station and two tattoo shops…then an image of Nikki and I in bed together, my head nestled in the crook of her arm, her fingers running through my hair and us slightly sticky from making love. My thoughts from that night right after we got back together after our break come rushing through.

“You’re right. She does.” I pull her across the street to the tattoo shop that looks the cleaner of the two. “Being in the closet isn’t easy. Nikki deserves better than that and I tried to get her to see reason, but she won’t and I’m grateful.”

Jill stops short as I try to enter the shop. “Nora?”

I turn to her and take her other hand. I lock eyes with her and say, “She needs to know that I’m dead serious. Jill, I’m hers. I want to show her that. What better way than this?”

Her eyebrow quirks again as she searches my eyes. I don’t know what she’s looking for, but at some point she must find it. Her chin dips and she quits resisting as I pull her into the tattoo shop. An idea of what I want already forming in my head. A little piece of calm settles into my chest as we step into the warm lobby and a worker greets us. Nikki’s already in my heart, more than I thought a person could be. I may as well get it etched someplace visible.


	4. Stuff & Nonsense – Ch. 4

**Fandom:** Nikki  & Nora

**Pairing:** Nikki/Nora 

**Rating:** R – definitely R.   


**Title:** Stuff  & Nonsense – Ch. 4  


**Disclaimer:** These characters well, Nikki, Nora, Dan, Darius, Georgia, Charlie, Arthur, Bobby and Mrs. Delaney are so not mine (dammit!), but Ann and Jill and other characters not mentioned in the pilot are (Ha!). The ones in the “dammit!” category belong to Nancylee Myatt and other’s I don’t know. Title and inspiration for this piece comes from Missy Higgins’ song, Stuff  & Nonsense…  


**A/N:** Well this little story went by quicker than I had thought it would, but here we are at the last chapter. To all of those that have read a great big thank you and those that left me those nifty comments and encouraged, well, you lot aren’t so bad yourself.   
  


In other more off topic news, I’ve went and committed to Ralst’s Epic Proportions Challenge (again…something’s wrong with me, I just know it…and I’m sure someone can prove it.) I’ve got about five weeks before I finish that maybe a bit longer if I f’up the schedule I’ve set up (this is a high probability). What this means for Nikki & Nora is that I need to take a small hiatus. Projections say I should be posting the aptly titled – N &N #5 – Untitled, sometime around the end of March. So until then, I’ll be around, reading and lurking, but no posting. Everyone take care, have a great February and March and I’ll see you later. =0D  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 4 – Not Forever  
  
Three-twenty-six A.M. glares at me from the bedside clock. In all honesty, three hours and some minutes into the New Year aren’t that bad. From my position behind Nora, I would have to say that the year is starting off in quite the proper way. A little dinner, a lot of dancing and just enough alcohol to keep you warm without getting so drunk that you wake up the next morning wanting to get an I.V. of saline and pain killers.   
  
To cap it off, we got to go back to Nora’s little haven at Ann and Jill’s. Which is how I’ve found myself in a pickle. Not a major pickle. More like a minor hiccup in the evening. I’m just so torn. My lover in all her glory is on all fours. I should be doing more than staring at the expanse of flesh, but for the life of me I can’t seem to move much more than my right hand or tear my eyes away from the woman before me.   
  
The smooth plane of her shoulders, down the line of her spine, my hand trails and traces a path. I stop right above the new piece added to the canvas of my lover. At first, I was a little upset that she would do this to herself. The small of her back was – is – one of my most favorite spots on her. I can glide the tips of my fingers over it just so and it will relax her when she’s on edge or ignite in her a passion that leaves me spent.   
  
And in one fell swoop she’s changed that area on her body…I was a little miffed until she explained herself.   
  
Taking my index finger ever so lightly, I start on the outside right edge tracing the path of the swirl of ink through the design of the knots and towards the center, towards the heart. The skin is a little slick from the ointment I rubbed into it earlier that evening, but it just aids in my quest to map the redesigned territory. I trace the heart and the crown sitting on top of it and then take my time to caress the left side of the vines.   
  
Tattoos aren’t really my thing, but this one stirs in me a series of emotions that start somewhere in the center of my chest, a tightening that squeezes and causes my breath to hitch. Needing to act, I sit resting my bottom on my calves and lean down to plant one solitary kiss in the center of the tattoo.   
  
I slide down the small of her back, run my left cheek over the soft skin of her right ass cheek, nipping at the skin and causing her to let out a soft yelp. I smile, sit up and push her forward. Giving her some direction, I take her hand and turn Nora over, her right leg swinging over my head so that I’m kneeling between her now parted legs.   
  
Her head cocks to the side as I gaze down on her. Her breath hitching as I run a set of blunt nails down her left thigh and I watch as the muscles quiver under my touch. Now that I have her where I want her, I need to figure out what exactly I want to do with her. So many possibilities so little time before we get tired and need sleep.   
  
“Nikki?” Nora says, drawing up to rest on her elbows.   
  
I smile and say, “Just thinking about all the things I want to do and in what order.”   
  
I move my left hand up and grip her hip moving up towards her flank and around to cup a breast, teasing the nipple to attention. She arcs into the touch, pressing against my palm. “You know,” I say, “If I were a poet, I’d dedicate entire sonnets to this?”   
  
Her closed eyes snap open and she looks at me with just the cutest look of confusion. Sitting up and dislodging my hand she wraps one arm around my waist and the other hooks under behind my knees. Swiftly, she repositions us so that I’m practically sitting in her lap and her lips are covering mine.   
  
A warm tongue slides over my bottom lip and I open for her. The taste of her explodes on my tongue and I run our muscles together pulling back slightly to catch a breath and nibble at her lower lip. Gripping the hair at the back of her neck, I pull her head back to kiss and suck my way towards the hollow of her throat, back up the opposite side. My lips, tongue and teeth carve a path from the knot of muscle in her jaw, down her cheek and back to her lips where she sucks my tongue into her waiting mouth.   
  
Giving up the neat plan of seduction I had formulated to leave her begging, Nora instead tosses those thoughts out of the metaphorical window of my mind as her left hand kneads my breast. Her attention never lavished on just one; she moves between the two. Finally, she pulls out of our kiss and rests her forehead against my temple. “There’s a large part of me that’s glad you aren’t.”   
  
A little breathless, I manage, “I would be a fantastic poet, sugga.”   
  
She chuckles as the hand that was attending to my breasts drops lower to trace unseen patterns on my tummy. “Hmm,” she mumbles, “You’re capable of many things, I’m not sure being a poet would be one of those things.”   
  
I pull back and scoff. Exaggerating the need to clear my throat, I find her eyes and go for it, “An Ode to Peanut Butter and Jelly. Two ample mounds, their proportion ideal. I take great joy in their reveal. Peaked with two sublime nubs only add to their appeal. Why I’d give up my heels to play among those hills.” I only manage a semi-straight face as I finish my ode and punctuate the last word by rolling one of those sublime numbs between my thumb and forefinger.   
  
This earns me a full belly laugh as she doubles over letting her head rest on my bent knee. Unable to contain my laughter either, I join in as we giggle in the wee hours of the morning. The bed shakes and I wrap my arms around her shoulders for support.   
  
She regains a bit of her composure first and wipes away a few tears that escaped from the corner of her eyes. “Oh, God. I don’t know what to comment on first, the fact that you named my boobs peanut butter and jelly or that you said you’d give up your shoes.”   
  
“Hey, peanut butter and jelly are acceptable terms. They go very well together,” I tease.   
  
She rolls her eyes and pecks me on the tip of my nose. “You’re crazy. You’ve lost it. That’s all I can think to say.”   
  
“Hmm,” I hum and nuzzle the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder. “It’s your fault. Shall I give you another?” I pull back and open my mouth to try for another poem, but her hand clamps over my mouth and she shakes her head.   
  
“Please, for the love of God, do not write me anymore poems,” she hisses.   
  
My mouth turns down against her warm palm and I pout.   
  
“Not that I don’t love you, I just don’t think the English language can bear any more offense,” she smiles at me, removes her hand and presses her lips against mine. The kiss lasts the barest of seconds before she pulls back and mumbles against my upturned lips, “Please shut up now and make love to me.” I close the distance between our lips and give in to her request.  
  
  


* * *

 

Unsuccessfully, I try to stifle the yawn. It’s early or late depending on the perspective. The clock reads seven-oh-six and the morning sun is peaking through the slit in the opaque curtains. I would get up and close them, but movement of any sort seems entirely too excessive.

Nikki lays nestled in the crook of my left arm. Her hair slightly tickling the inside of my bicep. We rest atop the rumpled sheets of our bed, cooling off from activities that started some time ago. One of her arms is trapped between my body and hers, curled just so that it makes for a very cute image. Her other hand is thrown over my midsection, her fingertips play with my hip.

I tuck one hand behind my head and let the other play with strands of her hair. We breathe in and out at the same time. This relaxes me like nothing else. Knowing that she’s here with me, just as tired, satisfied and spent as I am. My eyes drift closed and I hover on the edge of sleep and consciousness, thinking of Nikki.

Her reaction to the tattoo was…unexpected. She was upset at first. That much was clear. Then I took a second and explained to her the reason behind it. Her outlook changed in that instant. Telling her it was for her, because of her, helped. More than I thought and while it seemed a little rash, it wasn’t.

I had always wanted one. Never really knew what I wanted, but when I stepped into the shop with Jill, the idea just sort of came to me. The symbol something from my Irish heritage and very much a representation of my stance concerning the brunette in my arms.

“Hmmm,” Nikki moans and stretches.

“You’re actually awake?” I ask not opening my eyes as I feel her shift to lay half on top of me. My chest acts as her pillow as I feel her nod.

“I was thinking that our trip is almost over,” she whispers.

“Well, we still have a few days before we need to go back to work when we get home. We can spend a few days, do laundry, teach Mister that the living room carpet is not the same as a patch of grass to relive oneself and maybe even get to some of the stuff around the house,” I offer.

While we are moved in, Nikki’s picked up two paintings and this huge mirror. All of them need to be hung and we still need to spend some time training Mister properly.

“If that mutt doesn’t quit going potty on the new carpet, I’m going to turn him into a pair of slippers,” she grumps.

Playfully, I smack her bare shoulder. “Be nice. He’s a puppy.” I shake my head. “I still can’t believe you never had a dog growing up.”

Nikki shrugs. “Daddy’s not a big fan. I had a cat. It slept at the end of my bed.”

“Hmm, and did this cat have a name?” I wonder.

“Linda,” she answers and I laugh.

“Seriously?” I’m somehow not shocked. “You named your cat Linda?”

“Well, no. Not me. The old lady that gave her to us named her. It’s the only name the cat would answer to so I kept it.” Nikki yawns as she says, “Besides it’s not that big a deal. As long as you’re happy with him, I’m okay.”

The conversation lapses as she finds a particular patch of flesh on my upper thigh captivating. “Nor, what do you want to do for your birthday? It’s coming up soon.”

That’s something I haven’t actually thought about. With the move, Nikki’s birthday at the beginning of December, the Holidays and this vacation, my birthday isn’t even registering. I shrug. “I hadn’t given it much thought.”

“That means I get to surprise you,” Nikki says. I hear the implied threat in her voice.

“Maybe I can amend that with a quiet night at home. We can dance until the sun comes up and then I can have my way with you,” I try to steer her thoughts to less extravagant areas because her surprises are usually just that, extravagant.

“You’re intent on spoiling my fun, aren’t you?” she pinches my side as she asks.

“No,” I say trying to squirm away from the fingers I know are close to another area of flesh. “You said you wanted me happy. Well, that would make me happy. You, me, our home,” I plead and reason.

Nikki gives an undignified grunt and she relents, “Fine. Is there anything in particular you want for your thirty-second birthday?”

I give her the first answer that comes to me, “You.”

She snorts and her hand slips between my thighs, playing with the wiry hair covering my center. Her fingers slide through and offer a bit of pressure. The groan slips free and she rubs a little harder.

“You can’t be serious?” I ask. I’m exhausted. I know she is, but there she is, sliding her hand through my arousal.

“I wouldn’t be doing this, if you weren’t so delectable,” she says kissing the skin right above my belly button. Her index finger parts my folds and runs the length of my slit, over my clit and down again to push inside of me.

“Nikki,” I breathe.

“Shhh,” is all she says to me as I feel her move down the bed. She snakes under my leg, leaving that lone digit inside of me as her mouth kisses its way down my thigh.

This isn’t fair.

My eyes finally open to see her staring up at me. She maintains eye contact as one firm kiss is placed at the apex of my lips. She grins and winks right before she leans in and I feel her tongue trail a very similar path her finger did few moments prior. My head drops back against the pillows and both of my hands tangle themselves in her hair as I try to find purchase amongst the onslaught. Another finger joins the first and I cry for another. The third slips in and she sets a firm pace. I hang on and enjoy the ride.

 

* * *

 

I watch as Jill bounces towards the top of the bed and pulls Ann down in her lap. I continue to fold a sweater amused at the look on the model’s face. She’s pouting and normally, pouting doesn’t go very far with me, but she does it quite well. Even Nora can’t pull off the protruding bottom lip look and melancholy arch of the eyebrows as well as Jill. I’m impressed.

It still doesn’t mean that we’re going to stay the last few days of our vacation. There are things at home that need to be attended to despite the fun and relaxation we’ve had here.

Ann pats her wife’s hand and Jill sinks back into the pillow, her face buries itself into the fabric and she groans. The sweater goes in the suitcase and Nora hands me a blouse that was hanging in the closet.

“Oh, fucking Christ, Nor,” Jill whines.

Three sets of eyebrows arch in question. Jill just rolls her eyes and grumbles, “You two are gonna leave and leave me to clean up the sex sheets.”

Nora chokes on the disgruntled yelp she was planning, Ann smirks and waggles her eyebrows in my direction. I just smile and say, “As a good hostess, that would be the standard procedure.”

“Jill, really?” Ann asks, “Sex sheets?”

The woman in question looks up innocently at her wife and blinks. “Well, what else am I supposed to call them? Fuck tarps? Booty blankets? Or how about puss…” Nora leaps over the bed and has her hand firmly clamped over Jill’s mouth before she can even finish the statement.

My lover’s neck is beat red, which means her face is probably just a shade deeper.

“Can she even breathe?” Ann asks curiously.

Jill shakes her head and Nora eases her hold. “Are you done?” my girl wants to know.

With a nod of her head, Jill’s mouth is freed and Nora climbs off the bed. “Pussy pads,” Jill squeaks out before Nora throws the closest object at her friends head. The pillow connects with a solid thud against Jill’s face.

“Ann, control these two,” I direct before spinning around to the dresser to finish off the suitcase.

“I can’t. I tried and for my troubles, Jilly bit me in the ass.” I turn around and watch as Ann stands, starting to undo her belt.

“What are you doing?” I ask.

Her hands are on the open button of her jeans. “Showing you the scar. She bites hard.”

I roll my eyes. I should have known better. I look at Nora. Her hands are covering her face. I think she’s given up on packing. We need to leave for the airport in a half hour; a little help would be appreciated. “Nora, would you like to assist me?” I ask sweetly, batting my own lashes in her direction.

“Only if Jill stops talking,” she says behind her hands.

“Hey, Delaney, if you can’t talk about it you shouldn’t do it. Don’t think we didn’t hear you two going at it like jack rabbits a few nights,” Jill informs the two of us.

I have the good sense to blush and keep my mouth shut. Nora seems to lack that as she says, “Oh, like you two are quiet?”

“True, but we on occasion have the good sense to use a gag on Ann. My baby can get carried away.” Jill pats her wife’s thigh. Ann just groans and falls off Jill’s lap to join Nora on the bed.

They lay side by side until Ann curls into Nora’s side and whispers, “Can I go home with you?”

“No,” Nora states.

“Ha!” Jill pumps her fist in the air. “See Annie, you’re stuck with me.”

“You wanna trade, Jill?” I cut in on the banter.

Nora’s hands drop quickly and she glares at me.

Jill’s head tilts to the side in thought. “Do you cook?”

I shake my head.

“No deal. I need a cooker.” She leans over then and kisses the side of Ann’s head.

The agent opens up her arm and Jill happily snuggles into her wife’s side while Ann is still firmly ensconced in Nora’s arms. They do look awful cute all curled up together.

“See, Annie, I’ll keep you.” Jill purrs into her wife’s side.

“Hmm,” Ann grunts, “The question is whether or not I’ll keep you. Delaney, you want to trade?”

“No,” is the quick reply that makes me smile.

“Good,” I say and swat at Nora’s leg. “Then get up and help the woman you want to keep.”

Dutifully, Nora untangles herself from the women on the bed and finishes off the suitcase that she had started. With her help, we’re able to have everything loaded in the car with a few minutes to spare. Ann and Jill are side by side in the afternoon sun. It warms a little, but it’s still ridiculously cold.

“You two are responsible for the next visit, come down and join us or we can go someplace else,” Nora says leaning into me.

“We could do a cruise?” Ann offers.

Jill makes a face.

“If you guys want a cruise, we can just hire a captain and staff and take the family yacht,” I say. “More cost effective and we can pick where we want to go. The Caribbean is amazing in June.”

“You have a yacht?” three women ask at once.

I shrug. Didn’t I tell Nora?

“Well, technically, it’s daddy’s but it’s named after me.” I look at them and sigh.

“Okay, when we get home, you and I are going to have another conversation about assets and what else I need to know.”

“Well, that’s pretty much it. There are two vacation homes and the yacht,” I answer Nora.

“And these vacation homes are where?” Ann asks.

“One’s outside of New Orleans. Nora’s been to that one. It’s the family home. The other is in Puerto Rico. Daddy likes to vacation there at least once a year. It’s his getaway spot. So, that’s an option, we can commandeer the yacht and head to Puerto Rico.” I bump Nora’s hip and she rolls her eyes.

“We’ll think about it,” Jill answers and opens her arms up. She gives me a hug and then Nora.

Ann is next as she hangs on to me and whispers, “Thanks again Nikki. Call us when you land so I’m not pacing the length of the house worried?”

I pull back and nod. I notice the extra water in her eyes and offer her shoulder a firm squeeze before she wraps Nora up in a bear hug. “Love you, Nor. Be safe.”

Nora offers a muffled version of the same sentiments. I give one last wave before I slip around to the driver’s side and wait on my lover. She climbs in and Jill leans in giving me one last pointed look before shutting the door.

I wait until Nora has her seat belt secure and I pull away from the curb towards the airport. Her hand finds mine and I lace our fingers together. I notice the swipes her free hand takes at her cheeks and eyes.

 

* * *

 

The lingering bit of pain eases as I cross the threshold to our home. Mister’s been yipping happily since we picked him up from Darius’ and Nikki’s managed to call her father, Ann and Jill and Dan letting them all know that we’re home. I’ve yet to call my mom and I tell her.

She knew I was going up north on vacation, I didn’t tell her where, who I was visiting and if anyone was coming with me. Frankly, I’m hard pressed to think of a reason why she would need to know.

“Nora, sugga, can you grab the door?” Nikki asks as she’s dragged through the front by Mister on his the leash.

I set the bags down and close the open door.

“Mister, I swear if you don’t stop…” Menace laces Nikki’s words and I laugh.

“Mister,” I bark, “come here.”

The dog stops pulling against Nikki and trots over to me, wagging his tail. Big dopey brown eyes blink up at me. I scratch his head and lean down to take off the leash.

“That dog has it in for me,” Nikki pouts as she winds up the leash and sets it on the kitchen island.

Scratching behind his hears, I stoop down and get a lick to my cheek for the trouble. “He does not,” I inform her. “You just need to learn how to deal with him. How someone as well versed in social graces as you seem to be can exist without knowing how to handle a dog is beyond me.”

“They teach that sort of thing in finishing school, Nora Marie. They do not teach how to scratch a dog behind the ears while he drools all over your face and you better wash that cheek if you think I’m going to kiss…”

“Baby,” I interrupt. I love the woman to death, but… “Shut up and come here.” We’re not even in the door five minutes and she’s already griping about one of the sweetest dogs that I’ve known. Grudgingly, she stands next to me, her arms folded across her chest. I crook a finger at her and then pat the tile next to me. She gives me an exasperated sigh, but drops down next to me regardless.

“Now, there’s a couple things. He doesn’t listen to you because you haven’t asserted your authority. Once he gets the picture that you are second in command he’ll start to listen to you more, but threatening him isn’t going to help.”

Her brow knits together and she asks, “Second in command?”

I laugh and Mister tries to get into my face. “Sit,” I command and sober up. I point to the floor and tap on his behind. “Sit.”

He clues up and rests back on his haunches.

“Yes, Nikki, second in command. I’m first and right now he thinks he’s second,” I tell her.

“I don’t think so,” she clips.

“To a dog, that’s how it goes. They’re pack animals.” I pat her knee and say, “We’ll get you sorted out. Here,” I say taking her hand. I show her how to scratch Mister in all his favorite spots. My hip starts vibrating then and groan. “You sit and bond. Let me get this.”

I stand and brush off my hands before I grab my phone, “Delaney.”

“Nora,” my brother’s voice responds.

I swallow the lump that immediately formed in my throat and say, “Yeah.”

“Uh, hi,” he stammers.

“What’s up Bobby?” I tuck my hand under my arm and walk the length of the living room.

“I, uh, you home?” he asks.

“Yeah just got in. What’s up?” I ask again.

“I uh, I’m outside. Figured I’d call before I came in,” he says.

I move to the front door and poke my head out. He’s pacing the length of the courtyard. “Bobby!” I holler and close the phone.

His head snaps up and he jogs over to me. His smile is hesitant, but I ignore it and pull him into a hug. We may not be on the best of terms right now, but I still love him. I still missed him.

His arms wrap around me and he squeezes tight. I feel his nose bury itself in my hair as he lifts me off my feet a little.

Finally, after a few minutes of hanging on to each other he lets go first and I lead him into the house. Nikki’s still sitting by the kitchen; she and Mister are playing together. She’s got the chew toy dangling from the end of a rope and they’re engaged in a game of a tug-o-war. Bobby’s eyes light up at the sight of the dog.

“When’d you get him?” he asks dropping to his knees. Mister goes bounding over to him while Bobby opens his arms to take the dog into a hug. “Who’s a good boy? Uh? You are. Yes, you are,” my brother coos and Mister’s tail happily thumps against every available service.

Once he gets over the excitement of the dog, Bobby looks up and sees Nikki looking at him. He has the good graces to tint pink and stammer, “H…hi, Nikki. Good to see you again.”

Nikki’s chin dips and she stands to take residence against my side. Her arm goes around my waist and she pulls me to her, making sure that she’s just a fraction of an inch ahead of me, separating me and my brother.

Bobby’s eyes lower and he stands. Mister grabs the toy he and Nikki were playing with to trot off and head to his spot in the living room. My brother looks around and takes in the new space. He knew where it was, I made sure of it.

“Bobby was there something you needed?” I try to move this along. I am a little tired and honestly, not in the mood to deal with him right now. I hate that things feel this way between us. I hate that one second I can have my arms around him and it feels like it always did, but then, then it’s like he remembers. He remembers who is sister is and he clams up again and the tension comes back stronger than before.

“Yeah, uh, I did.” He toys with the zipper on his open jacket. He’s out of uniform which means he’s off today. “Can we, uh, maybe sit down? I wanted to talk to you both.”

I look at Nikki and see nothing but love and support. I nod and lead us all into the living room. Bobby takes the recliner and Nikki takes the couch. Unable to relax, I lean against the arm of the couch and feel Nikki’s hand move to the small of my back.

“Well, see,” he starts, “I just wanted to,” he licks his lips, “that is to say, I wanted to apologize.” He finally looks up from the floor and finds my eyes. “I’m sorry, Nor. I didn’t…wasn’t sure how or what to say. Finding out the way I did wasn’t right, but it’s still no excuse. So I’m sorry.”

He stands abruptly and starts for the door. I jump up and manage to catch him by the sleeve of his jacket, “Bobby…”

“No,” he says not turning around. “I need to go. I just wanted to stop by, try and set things right, sis.” He turns to me then and offers me a smile.

“Thanks,” I say a little thicker than I would like.

“I mean it Nora. I’m here. I don’t understand it, but that shouldn’t matter. You’re my sister. You’re the person I’m closest too and I don’t want that to change.” He finds my hand and squeezes it. “So, whatever you need. I’m here.” He looks over my shoulder and I don’t need to see to know that Nikki is right behind me. He directs his next words to her, “That goes for you to Nikki. Whatever you need. I’m here. I’m sorry if I caused you two any problems.”

“Thank you, Bobby. That means a lot. To both of us,” Nikki finds the words that I can’t.

He offers a little smile before placing a kiss on my forehead. I watch a little shell shocked as he scurries out the door, the clicking shut behind him.

Well, how about that for a homecoming?”

It feels good though. A weight that had settled on me since Bobby and I stopped talking is lifted and I breathe a little easier. Nikki’s arms snake around my waist causing me to lean against her in support. I tilt my head back and find her lips. We stand there, locked in an embrace for minutes on end. It feels right. It feels like this is what I was meant to do. More than being a cop. More than being a sister or a daughter or anything else that I can think of. I know I’m supposed to be here with the woman who is holding me.

I finally break away and whisper, “I love you.”

She smiles against my neck and whispers, “Love you too, Nora. I love you too.”


End file.
